Chernobyl
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: The worst accident of the Soviet Union that has Screwed up Russia and her sisters. No Nyotalia because I don't really like it. Genderbending. AmericaxFemRussia,CanadaxUkraine. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chernobyl

Me: New Story let's gooooooooooooooooooooooo! On the Hetalia street

Alfred: And you had the idea because...

Me: I just did.

Iraina: Give more of an explanation da?

Me: Learn to speak English with sense**.**

Iraina: kolkolkolkol~ _*swings metal pipe but misses*_

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** YOUR ATTEMPT IS FUTILE, YOU HAVE FAILED MISERABLY. DON'T TRY TO DEFEAT SOMEONE MORE POWERFUL THAN**** YOU.** _Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya owns it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Disaster<p>

Iraina's POV

April 26, 1986, Kiev oblast, Ukraine A.K.A the day and place of my biggest screw up possibly ever.

My sister, Katuyasha Braginskiya, was sleeping with her boyfriend Matvey or Matthias or Matthew something like that.

My _**other**_ sister Natalya Arlovskaya was planning her fantasy wedding to me.

And well, I was sleeping with my boyfriend Alfred and we were expecting our first child.

At 1:23 A.M., I started to feel a gigantic wave of pain surge through my belly. My mother told me that means the baby was going to be born but, since I was only 3 months that was not possible.

That was soon rushed out of my mind as felt an overpowering urge to vomit. The pain was still there though. And as if I wasn't worried enough blood was on the floor; and my inner thighs. I started to feel weak and everything went black…

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV<p>

I went into the washroom kinda hoping not to see what I heard coming from the washroom.

That was one of the worst things I have seen in my life.

I was calm and managed to help out a lot.

She was still getting worse so I took her to a hospital.

The strangest thing was when I got there; Toris, Fellic_j_a, Dmitri, Cristina (My Moldova personification), Eduard, and Regina (Fem-Latvia).

They were in the same room that they put Iriana in.

That's just as odd when I saw my bro.

We both knew how to function in these situations.

I caught on fast but I couldn't believe it. Not just Iraina but Kat and their crazy sis Natalya.

Dmitri (Romania) and Toris were showing anger while Cristina and Fellic_j_a were in tears. Me, Mat, Ed, and Regina were silent.

I wanted to figure out what happened, so I got up and said "I'll be back, I'm going to find out what the hell happened."

I went out to the admin office when I stop at a TV.

Then I hear something about Ukraine then about a big explosion then about evacuations and radiation level 7.

Chernobyl had exploded!

The worst nuclear accident in history!

I ran back as fast I could.

* * *

><p>Me: Tell me how I did. give me some feedback. I'd like to hear what you gotta say. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	3. AN

I'm going to attempt to continue this story.

I might post some new ones. I might not.

I might even stop writing all together.

Until you hear from me again.

Eternal Megatron signing out.


End file.
